grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Greasy Grimes
The son of Judy Grimes. Early Life Born to Judy Grimes in Birmingham, Judy raised him by himself as her husband ran out of the pair before he was born. Always wanted to be perceived as perfect she never let on she needed help with Greasy Grimes and claim she did a great job in raising him. However he was known to be a lustful individual from a young age as he liked the ladies. While having skills in rugby, he went into numerous of relationship and is known to the outside as his life being in somewhat a mess. He ends up going to the University of Chichester in order to study sports and also manages to play Rugby as well. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 4 He is a rugby player and a sports student in University of Chichester who is seen dancing at the club called the 'Shakes' in Bognor Regis with Christina who clearly likes him but who he dumps at the end of the tale. Volume 19 He ends up coming to Grasmere Valley in order to live and he ends up living with his girlfriend Amy Reo. They don't have a great relationship and he is unfaithful quite frequently. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #89-93 What's the Scoop on Mrs Goop? #90 Tale of Greasy Grimes Greasy and Amy have a very rocky and tumultuous relationships. When Mrs Goop disappears, Del questions Greasy in front of Amy his mother Judy and also Wilma Timber who is there loving the drama unfold when Mrs Goop has disappeared and Greasy is the number one suspect in her disappearance.Mrs Goop turns out to have a diary which reveals that he in fact married Mrs Goop and is Mr Goop much to everyone's shock. #91 Tale of Margo Moonbeam When Del gets Margo Moonbeam the psychic on the case to try and find Mrs Goop she feels that Mrs Goop's aurora is near Greasy Grimes and the police go to him. he insists that she is not with him. However when he goes to Tessa Crab's house to chill at her famous hot tub, Mrs Goop is in fact unbeknown to him there! #92 Tale of Tracy Etheridge Mrs Goop is on a show with Tracy Etheridge interviewing her about her disappearance. It turned out she went to Egypt to discover herself as you do. Tracy asks if she is married to Greasy Grimes. mrs Goop reveals no, that they had a spiritual union but she soon dumped her as she found him too immature. However she does reveal who her actual husband is which is ... #93 Tale of Pauline Fawlett Greasy along with everyone finds out that Mrs Goop is married to none other than David Thompson! Greasy is very much relieved when everyone rushes to his house to see him after it is revealed by Mrs Goop on live air. He so glad it has been revealed and is seen saying to Amy that he told her he wasn't married to her. Amy is not happy with him as he still had a spiritual union of her The Devon Show Season 2 Episode 3 Blown Out of Proportion He is among those who have come into the cinema to watch Maze Runner when they are all alerted by the Softly Spoken Man that he believes a terrorist is about to blow up the cinema. This causes loads of chaos including him, Nanny Prescot and Devon all end up fighting the supposed terrorist who turns out to be Jack Bauer. In the end a man with a large coat appears to be the bomber, Bomber Bob, but it turns out he is only promoting a viewing of Up in the cinema. In the end everyone gets refunds after the dreadful experience.